1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless communication system which comprises a receiver and an image transmitter that selectively connect with each other using IDs and a wireless communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a wireless communication system is included a receiver and a transmitter. When communication is performed between them, the transmitter and receiver tune in to a communication frequency, thereby being connected to each other, which enables them to exchange communication data with each other. In wireless communication equipment, a frequency band to may be used has been specified according to the type, permission, or the like. Therefore, in the band, a considerable number of wireless devices are used and a desired called party is selected using various methods. One method is to exchange IDs with each other, call the selected receiver, and connect with the receiver.
In the wireless communication using IDs, there is a wireless communication system where image data is transmitted by wireless and the image is reproduced and displayed on the receiver side. In this system, when a transmitter and a receiver are connected by wireless, the channel (communication frequency) and identification number: ID (e.g., network ID) of the transmitter are caused to coincide with those of the receiver.
In a general connection method, a wireless device is provided with a channel switch and an ID switch and communication setting is done by causing the channel and ID to manually coincide with the channel and ID of the called party. In this connection method, both the channel switch and ID switch are operated manually by the communicator, making the connection setting complicated. As a method of simplifying the connection setting, a communication method disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3223438 has been proposed. Japanese Patent No. 3223438 has disclosed a medical monitoring device used in monitoring electrocardiograms, respiration data, and the like of a subject on a digital telemeter.